


Glass

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dreams, F/F, experiments in format, i listened to garasu no hanazono on loop while writing this, partial first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Yohane had a dream.





	

I found myself walking through a vast garden. The soil beneath my bare feet was soft and pitch-black,as was the starless sky that spread endlessly above me.

  


But I could see deep into the garden. For not only was the moon full and bright above me,but it’s moonlight reflected off the rows and rows of blooming lilies,made not of the usual plant matter,but of…soft,pliant glass.

  


It was strangely beautiful,and…

  


After a while,I noticed butterflies fluttering around me. I lifted my finger,and one landed on it. Just as I thought,they were made of glass too.

  


The rest gathered a bit ahead of me,as though beckoning me to follow them. Without much thought,I walked slowly behind them,as the bushes grew and widened,reaching up past my head.

  


I reached a dead end,as the butterflies moved to alight all over me. I let them.

  


Just beyond my reach,walled off by the blooming riot of lilies,I saw them as clear as day,but with no way to reach them.

  


I saw one of those bench swings for two,and sitting on it,two women. One of them was blonde,the other...purple. They both had on these long,flowing gowns..and the glass lilies twined around them on thin vines.

  


I felt like I was intruding on something intensely private,yet...impossibly beautiful. I couldn’t look away,but I...didn’t want to.

  


The swing bobbed softly,like swings do. The both of them caressed each other’s hair. Their necks. Their backs. I saw their lips move a little,but I couldn’t hear anything.

  


Then their lips met. They embraced each other,so fervently,so passionately...as though at any moment they might be torn apart. As though each of them were the only air the other needed to breathe. Indeed,as though they could not bear to be apart for a single moment.

  


I fell to my knees. The beauty,the emotion overcame me,and every inch of my body ached with the love they must feel for each other.

  


I felt so...happy. For both of them. I didn’t even know who they were,and yet…

  


I reached out to the wall of lilies before me.

  


And as they parted to let me through…

  


* * *

“...that’s when I woke up.” Yohane turned a pen in her hand as she gazed out of the window. Rain pattered down on the glass as she sighed,still unable to particularly compose her thoughts.  


Riko,still sitting silently at her side,gently held her hand,inviting a glance and a small nod from Yohane.

  


It was instead Mari who broke the silence from across the desk,the slightest hint of a smile on her lips.

  


“Could it be that...you want to see them again?”

  


Yohane stood and stretched. “I dunno. It was just a dream,okay? A-anyway,we’d better go see the others,they’re probably done with their meetings,too.” She nudged past Riko and headed out the door.

  


“ _From the way you were sounding just a minute ago,it sure didn’t sound like ‘just a dream’._ ” Mari wanted to add on,but she held her tongue.

  


As Yohane’s steps echoed down the hall,Mari instead turned to her bag,digging out a few teabags that she tossed to Riko. “Make sure she gets those,won’t you?”

  


Riko blinked,holding up the bags to examine them more closely. “Eh…? These are...”

  


Mari’s face finally broke out into a mischievous smile. “Valerian. It’s supposed to give you good dreams.”

  


“ _I don’t need it,but our dear friend could probably use a bit of good luck,don’t you think?_ ”


End file.
